The Betrayal
by Valamon
Summary: The second story to Eternal Love Blooms. It takes place about three years later.
1. Chapter 1

Valeri, her family, her sister's boyfriend, and her own boyfriend were on their way to one of their family reunion when they stopped by a restaurant for an early lunch because Yuri swore that she could not last until they reached the park in Hongo where they were holding the reunion.  
"Now, we can't stay for long. Your Grandma's expecting us by two." Ms. Shinshiju said as they sat down.  
"Yes Mom." Valeri said.  
"Whatever. Can we just eat now?" Yuri asked impatiently.  
"What's it gonna be like?" Beelzemon asked Valeri as they sat down.  
"I can't really say. They do somethings different and different people are there every time we have one so, who knows." She shrugged.  
"Oh, Ok."  
A waiter came by and took there orders before going off to another table.  
"How do you feel about going to this reunion?" Valeri asked, looking up at demonic viral Digimon.  
He shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Just a tad nervous."  
Valeri smiled. She put her hand on his. "It's alright to be nervous. I certainly am. It seems like forever since our last reunion. Like a year or so."  
"Two years." Ms. Shinshiju corrected.  
"Oh, wow." Yuri said softly.  
"That long?" Valeri asked in disbelief.  
Ms. Shinshiju nodded.  
"Hey, uh, I forgot but why did I have to come again?" Xian, Yuri's boyfriend, asked, as he ran his fingers through his black hair.  
"Because! Mom said you could and going to this stupid reunion wrecked our date."  
"Hey! It's not stupid!" Valeri said.  
"Oh be quiet! I wasn't asking for your opinion, sis."  
"Shut it, Yuri!" Beelzemon snapped, glaring at her.  
Yuri cringed and looked away.  
Xian kept his mouth shut, not wanting to upset the Digimon further.  
"That's quite enough!" Ms. Shinshiju said sharply. "We are out in public. I expect you to behave properly."  
"Sorry, Ms. Shinshiju." Beelzemon said quietly.  
"Sorry Mom." Yuri muttered.  
"That's better."  
Their food came and they began eating. About halfway through the meal Valeri was beginning to feel quite ill, her stomach clenching as if she was going to be sick. She pretended it was nothing and tried not to show it but Beelzemon noticed.  
"Val, sweetheart. What's the matter?"  
Valeri shook her head. "It's nothing, Beelzemon."  
"Yes it is. What's the matter? You look ill."  
"I'm fine." Valeri insisted.  
Beelzemon gave her a look of concern. "Are you sure?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes, I'm fine!" Valeri snapped, jerking away from him. "Leave me alone!"  
Beelzemon pulled his hand away. A hint of anger flashed in his eyes but quickly vanished. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the table, trying hard to keep from yelling at Valeri.  
Valeri was ashamed of herself. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Beelzemon. I didn't mean to," she said softly. She rested her head against his arm, hooking one arm through his.  
"It's alright." Beelzemon said, stroking her hair soothingly.  
"He's right dear, you don't look too well. Maybe we shouldn't go to the reunion."  
"No!" Valeri cried lifting her head suddenly, startling Beelzemon . "Please, I'm alright! I really wanna go, Mom!"  
Her mother smiled at her. "Alright! We'll go!"  
Valeri breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head back on Beelzemon's arm. Suddenly feeling nauseous, she leapt up and rushed to the restroom.  
Startled, Beelzemon ran after her. "Val!" He stood with his back against the door outside the door to the women's restroom while he waited impatiently for Valeri.  
When Valeri came out of the bathroom, she looked quite pale.  
"Val, what happened?" Beelzemon asked as they walked back towards the table, him letting her lean against him for support.  
"I threw up." Valeri replied quietly, her voice slightly hoarse. She coughed.  
"Oh."  
They sat down at the table, Valeri sitting on Beelzemon's lap. He began to run his claws through her hair slowly. Valeri closed her eyes and slipped into slumber.  
When it was time to leave, Beelzemon carried the still slumbering Valeri out to the van and sat with her on his lap.  
By the time they reached the park, Valeri was awake.  
When Beelzemon saw all the people, he suddenly felt very nervous and hesitated to get out of the van.  
"Come on, love," Valeri insisted, taking his hand. "I thought you liked scaring people. Not getting scared by them."  
"I know, but this is a big crowd."  
"I know, but come on out, please."  
Beelzemon tentatively got out of the van to stand beside Valeri, squeezing her hand slightly as his eyes surveyed what lay before him. There were many adults talking to one another or eating. There were also children playing with one another or off by themselves.  
"It's alright." Valeri said reassuringly, smiling up at him.  
Beelzemon forced a small smile but it quickly faded when he heard someone gasp. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, fear visible on their faces. _Oh, crap._ He took a step back but Valeri held onto him.  
"What the hell is that?!" one of the men, Valeri's Uncle Isaac, asked.  
"Oh my God!"  
"It a scawy monster!" one of the children squealed, burying her face in the pant leg of her mother.  
"Val, I don't like the way this is goin'. Can I get back in the van now?" Beelzemon asked pleadingly.  
"No. I'm sure they'll warm up to you, if they get to know you."  
"Oh, yeah. Like that'll happen." Beelzemon rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"It's alright everybody! No reason to be afraid!" Mrs. Suriname said as she walked over to stand by her daughter.  
"Yes. He's not dangerous." Ms. Shinshiju said reassuringly.  
"Oh, really?" Uncle Isaac asked sarcastically, folding his arms.  
"Leave him alone!" Valeri snapped, glaring at him. "He didn't do anything to you, don't judge him!"  
Uncle Isaac blinked in surprise and lowered his arms.  
"Valeri, sweetheart, what is that thing?" Valeri's Aunt Irene asked softly as she walked over to them.  
"He's not a thing! He is a Digimon. Leave him be!" Valeri hugged his arm, still glaring, as if daring someone to oppose her.  
"Ok. So he's a…Digimon."  
Just then a girl that was a little younger than Valeri, walked over. She had dark brown hair, light green eyes, and was wearing a teal t-shirt and denim shorts with black tennis shoes. Valeri smiled at the girl. "Mitsukiara!" she cried, throwing her arms around her.  
Mitsukiara hugged her back then pulled away. "Hello, Val. Your mother told me you're off to college, yes?"  
Valeri smiled. "Yes."  
"When do you leave?"  
"This coming up week, Tuesday. I really don't want to go though." Valeri sighed, her smile fading.  
"Oh, I understand. Don't want to leave everybody behind."  
"Yes. 'specially not Beelzemon. He's going to drive Mom up the wall with bugging her. Isn't that right, Beelzemon?" Valeri asked, looking up at him.  
Beelzemon had not been paying attention to their conversation, busy looking around since everyone had returned to their normal activities, so he was surprised when he heard his name mentioned. "Huh?"  
"I said that you're going to drive mom crazy with bugging her when I leave for college aren't you?"  
Beelzemon sighed sadly and chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I'm really gonna miss ya. A whole year! Good God!" He shook his head. "I still don't see why I can't come. It ain't fair!"  
"I know, dear. But it's only for a year. We can have lots of fun catching up when I come back. Well, after we get a new place. Remember?"  
"Yeah. Yer movin' out once ya get back and find a descent place."  
Valeri smiled. "Mom said she'll buy it. And of course you're coming with, right?"  
Beelzemon smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, duh! What kinda question is that? There ain't anyone or anything that's gonna stop me," He ruffled her hair fondly. "But that was still funny when ya got the letter of acceptance. Sheesh. Bowled me over trying ta get into the kitchen to your mom."  
Mitsukiara giggled. "And who's this?"  
"Oh, this is Beelzemon. Beelzemon this is Mitsukia-"  
"Mitsy." the girl interjected to correct her.  
"Oh, sorry, Mitsy. But as I was saying before, Mitsy is my second cousin. And if I must say, my favorite cousin, she's only a year behind me so we get along quite well."  
"I don't understand the cousin thing, but, nice ta meet ya anyways." Beelzemon said, offering her his free hand.  
Mitsy shook his hand briefly, wincing at his strength. "So, you're a Digimon, correct?"  
"Yeah. Kinda easy ta tell, doncha think?"  
"Well, yeah. So Valeri, I heard you got a job as a tattoo designer?"  
Valeri smiled. "Yes."  
"Can I see a sample of your work?"  
"Sure. Beelzemon?" Valeri looked up at Beelzemon.  
He gave her a quizzical look then realized what she meant. He took off his jacket and gloves, handing it to Valeri, and started unzipping his shirt.  
"Um, what's he doing?" Mitsy asked, confused and blushing lightly.  
"You'll see." Valeri replied with a small smile.  
Beelzemon carefully took off his shirt and tucked it in his belts. Mitsy gasped when she saw what was on his chest. The tattooist Valeri worked for, Keith had changed the tattoo Valeri had painted on him before into an actual tattoo.  
"That, Mitsy, is one of my designs. I painted it on him and Keith changed it to a tattoo."  
Mitsy was rather awestruck. "Wow, that's so cool."  
Beelzemon grinned proudly. "Yep. She's a great artist."  
Valeri blushed lightly, smiling shyly.  
Mitsy could not help but also admire Beelzemon's muscular body, which was more pronounced without his shirt on. "So, does he have any relation to you?" she asked hopefully, her eyes slowly traveling down the length of Beelzemon's body, from his shoulder to his boots then up again.  
"No. He's my boyfriend."  
Mitsy was slightly disappointed. "Oh."  
"So what have you been up to?" Valeri asked.  
Mitsy shrugged. "Nothing really. Mostly bored out of my mind. Sorta can't wait for school to start up again. My last year at high school, yippee," She rolled her eyes. "Wish I had a boyfriend." she muttered.  
"I'm sure you'll get one soon."  
"Yeah right. All the guys there are morons. Well, I had better go see where mom is." Mitsy said as she walked away.  
"See you later."  
"C'ya." Mitsy waved.  
Valeri turned to Beelzemon. "So, what do you want to do?"  
"Sit somewhere. My legs hurt."  
"Alright."  
The two walked over to a nearby tree and sat down.  
Beelzemon pulled Valeri onto his lap and put his arms around her waist. "Is it just me or is it hot out here?" he asked.  
Valeri leaned back against him, resting the back of her head on his shoulder, and enjoying the coolness of his skin through the back of her shirt. "It is rather hot out here. You don't feel hot though, quite the opposite."  
"Really? That's kinda funny."  
"I like it. Feels nice. Boy am I tired though." Valeri said, her eyelids drooping slightly, lulled by the warmth.  
"Still? You slept before you got here. Oh, well. Rest if ya want, I don't mind."  
"Alright. Thanks, beloved. Mom'll probably come over and make me wake up in a bit anyways."  
"Not if I got anything ta say about it."  
Valeri smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "That's what I love about you." she said softly.  
Beelzemon smiled and rested his head against hers. He listened to her gently breathing as he looked around. He saw Mitsy watching them, but quickly turned away when she saw he was looking at her.  
Beelzemon looked up at the sky. He watched the clouds drift by lazily in the soft blue sky. Suddenly he heard his stomach growl. "Oh, come on. I can't be hungry again," He sighed. "Oh well. Guess a small bite won't hurt."  
Carefully getting up, he set Valeri down and stood up. He put his jacket over her and walked over to the table where the food was set out. He ignored the frightened stares and murmuring as he walked by. He arrived at the table and surveyed it.  
There was only a small assortment of food. From sandwiches to salads as well as desserts. Unsatisfied with the food, Beelzemon picked up a cup of water and took a sip. He looked down when he heard a gasp.  
A young boy around eight was staring up at him wide-eyed. The boy had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and shorts.  
"What are you lookin' at?" Beelzemon asked, looking away.  
"Wow. You're totally awesome!"  
Beelzemon was slightly taken aback. "What?"  
"You're cool! Are you a Digimon?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Beelzemon asked, taking a sip of water.  
"'Cause you look like one."  
"I'm not even gonna ask how."  
"Can you do attacks and stuff like that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Could you do them now?"  
"No."  
The boy's face fell in disappointment. "Aw, but why?"  
"Too dangerous. Don't want anyone gettin' hurt, now do we?" A smile flitted across Beelzemon's face as he watched the boy as he shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. He set the empty cup on the table and kneeled down in front of the child.  
The boy looked up at Beelzemon.  
"What's yer name, kid?"  
"Uh, Jared."  
"Well, Jared. You wanna do somethin' else?"  
"Um, well could I ride on yer shoulder?" Jared asked nervously.  
"Sure. Guess it wouldn't hurt." He picked up the boy and set him on his left shoulder. Then he slowly stood up, keeping a hand on Jared, who was clinging to his neck to keep him from falling off.  
"Wow! It's so…high up!"  
Beelzemon chuckled. "Would you ever believe that I used ta be just a bit shorter than you?"  
Jared gasped. "Get out! How?"  
"I'm a Digimon. This is my Mega. When I'm Impmon, I'm a shrimp. Hehe." Beelzemon chuckled as he started walking back over to the tree.  
Surprisingly, no one opposed the viral with having the child, mostly because they were too afraid of what he would do to them if they did.  
"This is awesome!" Jared giggled with delight.  
Beelzemon grinned.  
When they arrived at where Valeri was still snoozing and coming dangerously close to falling over, Beelzemon knelt down and shook her awake.  
"Val, Valeri, time ta get up."  
Valeri's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Already? I was having a nice dream."  
"What was it about?" Beelzemon asked curiously.  
"You." Valeri said, smiling slightly as she looked at him through half-closed, out of focus eyes. She blinked slowly several times. Then rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
Beelzemon chuckled. "Oh it was, was it? Well, I got a little buddy here."  
Valeri looked at him, confused. "Huh?"  
"Hi!" Jared waved.  
Valeri looked at him in mild surprise, then smiled warmly. "Hello. Who might you be?"  
"I'm Jared Himutki."  
"Oh! Aaron and Miranda's son. I'm Valeri."  
Jared giggled. "I know. You're a really cool artist!"  
Valeri blushed lightly. "Thank you."  
Beelzemon set Jared down on the ground beside Valeri before sitting down.  
"He's cool." Jared said, looking over at Beelzemon with admiration.  
Valeri giggled. "Yes he is, isn't he?"  
Beelzemon smirked as he pulled on his shirt and put on his jacket and gloves. "'Course I am! I'm always tellin' everybody that, but they'd rather say I'm cute, yuck."  
Jared stuck out his tongue. "Why would anyone say that? They're silly. You obviously aren't."  
"Thank you! Finally someone agrees with me!" He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.  
Jared grinned goofily and laughed.  
Suddenly there was a scream. The three looked away to see a large spiked dinosaur creature walking over to the large crowd.  
"Aw, man! It's a Spinomon." Beelzemon sighed and stood up, pulling his guns out. "Get it's time ta kick some Digimon butt, eh?" He grinned at Valeri then started walking towards the large lumbering Spinomon.  
"Be careful!" Valeri called after him.  
"Don't worry, love. I will." Beelzemon called back, not looking at her.  
"He's cool." Jared said as he watched Beelzemon striding confidently towards the Spinomon.  
Valeri smiled and sighed. "He sure is."  
As Beelzemon reached the Spinomon, it turned to face him.  
"Well, well. What do we have here? A hotshot viral? Interesting." It grinned.  
Beelzemon smirked. "So, you wanna fight or talk? That's what you're here for isn't it?"  
"Of course, but I'm not the only one. GRYPHONMON! Get yer butt down here!"  
"I'm coming!"  
Beelzemon looked up to see a Gryphonmon gliding down towards them.  
"Hehe! Looks like we're gonna have fun," the bird Digimon said with a chuckle.  
"Well, if ya wanna get started…." Beelzemon said, raising his guns.  
"Alright. Blue Prominence!" Spinomon opened his mouth and a large ball of plasma shot out at Beelzemon.  
Beelzemon swiftly sidestepped then retaliated. "Double Impact!" He shot at both Digimon, they screamed as the bullets hit them.  
Enraged, both Digimon lunged for him.  
Startled, Beelzemon took a step back but was still bowled over, causing him to lose his guns. He quickly pushed them off, slashing out at them. "Darkness Claw!"  
All the people had scattered, panic-stricken.  
Valeri rushed about, trying to calm everyone down. "It's alright! EVERYONE JUST GET IN A GROUP!"  
She quickly rounded everyone up with the help of her mother.  
Spinomon and Gryphonmon ganged up on Beelzemon, coming up on either side of him and attacking.  
"Solar Roar!"  
"Sonic Slash Rain!"  
Unable to dodge in time, the attacks first hit him with the supersonic scream then in the back and arms with the blades from Spinomon's back.  
He screamed and collapsed.  
All the onlookers gasped.  
Valeri bit her lip worriedly. "BEELZEMON! Oh my God!"  
Beelzemon pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the excruciating pain. "Alright! That's enough!" He Digivolved to his Blast Mode.  
Spinomon and Gryphonmon blinked in surprise.  
"Wha-how-how'd he do that?!"  
Beelzemon smirked. "Stupid critters. Time to die," He raised his positron cannon, it opened and began to energize. "Corona Blaster!"  
A large dark purple energy burst shot out of the cannon at them. Gryphonmon flew up into the air, leaving Spinomon to take the blunt of the attack.  
He roared in pain and attacked Beelzemon. "Sonic Slash Rain!"  
Beelzemon launched himself in the air, dodging most of the blades, except for the few that embedded themselves in his legs. He grunted in pain. "Oww…."  
Gryphonmon rammed into him from behind, slashing at him with his claws and beak, the spiky part of his helmet digging into Beelzemon's shoulder as he bit down hard.  
Beelzemon screamed and, pulling out his smaller gun, shoved it in Gryphonmon's face, pulling the trigger.  
Gryphonmon screamed and let go as the bullets penetrated his metal helmet, hitting his forehead.  
Beelzemon punched the Digimon hard in the face breaking the helmet almost completely, then pointed his positron cannon at the Data type. "Corona Blaster!"  
Gryphonmon screamed as the blast engulfed him. He plummeted to the ground, landing on one of the tables with a loud thud, breaking the table in half.  
Several people screamed.  
"Why you! You hurt my friend!" Spinomon roared. "Now you die! Blue Prominence!"  
Beelzemon easily dodged the attack. He laughed mockingly at Spinomon. "You are a pathetic creature! Can't even hit me! Hah! And you call yourself a Mega. Hahaha!"  
Spinomon growled. He was surprised when he heard a voice not far from him.  
"Beelzemon, be careful!"  
He looked over his shoulder to see Valeri, standing a ways away from the huddled group of frightened family members, watching Beelzemon worriedly.  
"Hmm, a human. It seems he cares for such a creature. I could really get him if I were to kill her," He smiled to himself and turned to face her. "Sonic Slash Rain!" He fired the blades on his back at her.  
Beelzemon saw the Spinomon launch his attack. "Val!"  
Valeri screamed and covered her face with her hands. Just as the blades were about to hit her, Beelzemon dropped down in front of her, taking most of the blades in the chest and some in his stomach. He screamed and crumpled to his knees.  
"Beelzemon!" Valeri dropped down beside him. "Oh my God, oh my God! Are you alright?! Oh my God!" She covered her mouth with her hands, tears swelling in her eyes.  
"…I'm…alright. What about you?" Beelzemon looked up at her, panting heavily and wincing.  
"I'm alright, thanks to you. Oh, Beelzemon. Please stop fighting. You're going to get hurt worse."  
"Yeah, but only to protect you." Beelzemon winced and bit his lip as he struggled to stand.  
Valeri stood up and clutched his uninjured arm. "Please stop, please." she begged.  
Beelzemon looked at her. "I can't," He shook his head, then looked up at Spinomon. "I can't."  
Valeri hugged him, causing him to gasp in pain. She immediately let go, ignoring the blood that was smeared on her shirt. "I'm sorry!" She watched helplessly as Beelzemon took a few shaky steps, trying hard to ignore the searing pain running though his body.  
o I have to kill them, I gotta protect Val. He chewed his lip until a thin line of blood trickled down his chin. "Alright, buddy! No more mister nice guy!" Beelzemon raised his positron with some difficulty. "Corona Destroyer!" He traced a pentagram in the air and shot a blast through it. He continued as the pentagram began to glow then released a large purple beam.  
Spinomon's eyes widened in surprise as the blast slammed into him, knocking him flat and injuring him greatly.  
Beelzemon fell to his knees when the attack was finished, feeling exhausted. He forced himself to stand.  
Spinomon shakily got to his feet, growling in his throat. He groaned. "Gryphonmon! You alright?" He turned to look at his downed companion, who was pulling himself up.  
"I'm fine, let's kick this guy's ass alright?"  
"That's exactly what I had in mind. Blue Prominence!"  
Beelzemon couldn't move with Valeri behind him so he held his ground as the blast hit him. He was thrown backwards onto his back. The abuse was catching up to him and he reverted to his normal Mega form.  
"Beelzemon!"  
Beelzemon sat up painfully. "My God. This is hard," He picked up his small shotgun and fired a few times at the two Digimon as he stood up. "Double Impact!"  
The two grunted as the bullets made impact. Both infuriated, they charged at him. Gryphonmon took a flying leap at Beelzemon and knocked him onto his back.  
Spinomon came up beside him and Gryphonmon backed off, letting Spinomon pick Beelzemon up none too kindly in his claws. "You are a dead Digimon." his hissed in his face.  
Beelzemon glared at him defiantly. "Not as dead as you are, dino breath!" He spat in the Digimon's face.  
Spinomon growled and snapped at Beelzemon's face. He dropped him and slammed his foot down hard on Beelzemon, forcing the blades deeper into the demonic viral's chest and piercing his own foot. "Owww!" he howled as he struggled to keep his balance as he clutched his foot.  
"What did you do?" Gryphonmon asked as he walked up beside him.  
"I poked my foot on my own blades!" Spinomon whined.  
Beelzemon groaned. He was quickly loosing consciousness.  
"Come on, let's just get this finished."  
"Yeah, whatever." Spinomon said, limping over to Beelzemon.  
"Crimson Flare!"  
"Energy Blast!"  
"Tomahawk Crunch!"  
The attacks hit the two Megas, knocking them away.  
Valeri looked up to see Phoenixmon and MetalSeadramon flying down. She also saw Boltmon running up. "Guys! Thank God you're here!"  
"What's happened?" MetalSeadramon asked as he landed beside Valeri.  
"Beelzemon's getting pummeled! You gotta help him!" Valeri cried, hugging MetalSeadramon's snout as he lowered his head, tears streaming down her face.  
"Don't worry, Val. We'll save him." Phoenixmon said, landing beside MetalSeadramon.  
"Thank you, thank you so much." Valeri said, letting go of MetalSeadramon and hugging one of Phoenixmon's legs and pressing her face in the golden feathers of her wing.  
"You're very welcome. River Of Power!"  
Spinomon and Gryphonmon screamed in pain and exploded violently into data as MetalSeadramon's attack hit them dead on.  
"There, problem solved."  
Phoenixmon reverted to Serena and Biyomon while Boltmon reverted to Nicoli and Candlemon.  
"All but one. What about Beelzemon?" Serena asked, looking over at Valeri, who was cradling the injured Beelzemon against her, he had passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.  
"We need to get him to the hospital, fast." Candlemon said.  
MetalSeadramon nodded. "Should I take him? Or Are we gonna find some other way to get him there?"  
"It wouldn't be too smart for you to transport him. Hey!" Serena said, turning to the huddled group. "Any of you have a cell phone?"  
"I have one!" Aunt Irene said, holding up her cell phone. She walked over to Serena. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Call 911. We need an ambulance, immediately."  
Aunt Irene nodded and started dialing the number.  
Serena walked over and knelt beside Valeri, who was sobbing as she rocked back and forth, ignoring the blood that was drenching her outfit from the Digimon's wounds. "Come on, Val. It's gonna be alright." she said reassuringly, putting a hand on Valeri's shoulder.  
Valeri looked at her then back down at Beelzemon, hugging him tighter as she began to sob uncontrollably, burying her face in the collar of his jacket.  
Michael walked and kneeled down beside Serena. "Val, are you alright?"  
Valeri nodded. Suddenly she heard the sirens of an ambulance.  
A few minutes later, a woman and man dressed in blue outfits of paramedics and carrying a bag of equipment rushed over.  
Serena and Michael moved out of the way for them.  
"Oh my God! What is that thing?" the woman asked in alarm.  
"Don't worry about that!" the man said. "We gotta get this guy to the hospital."  
Valeri watched as they struggled to move him.  
"My God this guy's heavy!" the man gasped.  
"I'll go get the other guys to help and bring the ambulance up here." the woman said as she walked away.  
"Let me come with." Valeri said to the man.  
He looked at her in surprise. "What? Sorry miss. You can't."  
"Please? I need to."  
Seeing her eyes shimmering with tears and her worried, tear-stained face as well as her blood-soaked clothes, the man sighed. "Alright, you can go. But when we get to the hospital make sure to wait in the Waiting Room, alright?"  
Valeri nodded, trying to stifle her sobs.  
The woman returned with three other men and they managed to lift Beelzemon and get him in the ambulance, which someone had moved closer.  
Valeri got in with them and watched as they examined the unconscious Mega as the ambulance took off.  
"Oh my. He's hurt terribly. I'm surprised that he's not dead yet." the woman said.  
The man unzipped Beelzemon's torn shirt but was unable to move it much because of the blades. "Whoa. Would ya look at that! He's got some kinda tattoo on 'im."  
Valeri stood up and walked over to the table. "Do you like it? I made it myself."  
"Yeah. It's pretty neat." The woman said as she picked up a washcloth.  
Valeri took the cloth from the woman and gently wiped the blood from Beelzemon's body, fighting the tears that threatened to spill._He'll be alright. Of course, he will. He's strong and wouldn't give up._  
"…Val…." Beelzemon's eyes opened partway. His voice was thick and wavering.  
"Shh, don't speak. It's gonna be Ok. We're on our way to the hospital." she said softly, leaning down.  
"I'm sorry, Val. I really screwed up this time." Beelzemon said weakly.  
"No, no you didn't. You did great," Valeri said reassuringly, stroking his cheek. "You did real well." She kissed his cheek softly.  
"Are they dead?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Couldn't let 'em try and hurt you…." Beelzemon coughed and closed his eyes with a shaky sigh.  
"Of course not." Valeri muttered, tears trickling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
"What happened?" the woman asked.  
"We were attacked. By a couple Digimon. He was only protecting us…oh, Beelzemon. I wish I could help more." She pressed her face into his neck, a fresh wave of tears falling onto him.  
"Don't worry, dear. Let us handle this. Why don't you just sit down?"  
Valeri sat down next to the table and stared at her hands.  
When they reached the hospital, Valeri sat in the Waiting Room, wringing the bottom of her shirt, causing blood to drip on her bloody pants and the floor, and swallowing sobs. Her clothes were clinging to her skin from where the blood had soaked through.  
"Valeri? Are you alright my love?"  
Valeri looked up to see her mother walking towards her. "Mama, I'm scared. I'm scared that he might not make it, his wounds…it was terrible!"  
"It's alright, sweetheart. He's gonna be just fine." Ms. Shinshiju said reassuringly, hugging her.  
"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Beelzemon slowly opened his eyes. He was startled to see that he was in a small room that was completely white and smelled of disinfectant. There was a small table beside where he was lying and on the other side of the bed, Valeri was sitting in a chair with her head bowed, her shirt was drenched in dried blood as were her pants. "Val?"  
Valeri looked up. "Hmm?" She smiled wearily.  
Beelzemon could see exhaustion and relief etched on her weary features. She had darkened circles under her eyes. "How long have I been out?"  
"Almost two days."  
Beelzemon's jaw dropped. He put his hand over his face. "So, what day is it?"  
"Monday."  
"Monday? But that means tamorrow yer gonna leave fer college."  
Valeri shook her head. "I'm not going."  
"What?"  
"I'm not going," Valeri repeated quietly. "Not until you're better."  
"But you gotta go. You've been talkin' about it for almost a month now, besides you already got everythin' and I'm fine."  
Valeri gave him a withering look. "No. I'm going to stay."  
Beelzemon reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. "I want you to go. I don't want to be the reason for you to stay."  
"But Beelzemon-"  
"Shh, no buts. Yer goin' tamarrow if I have ta drag ya there myself."  
Valeri smiled weakly. "Alright. If you really want me to, I guess I will. But I'll keep in touch."  
"I know. Why do you think I got ya to teach me how to use yer old laptop?"  
"Speaking of that, I asked Mom to bring some things here to keep you occupied. The doctor said you had to stay in the hospital for awhile."  
"Great," Beelzemon muttered, rolling his eyes skyward. "And I thought it was bad enough I had ta stay in the hospital with you before!"  
"I know. But you'll be able to return home soon."  
"How bad was it?"  
Valeri gave him a quizzical look. "Huh?"  
"How bad was I hurt?"  
"Well…you had thirty or more holes in you and burns. Therefore, you have stitches and bandages. My advice is not to move too much, it'll hurt less. The doctor will be coming in shortly to check up on you and give you some pain pills. Since they haven't gotten any anesthetics at the moment."  
"So, how long have you been here?"  
"Since you got here. I've been worried terribly. If Michael and the others hadn't shown up when they did...then you'd…." Valeri bit her lip and dropped her gaze.  
"No, no I wouldn't." Beelzemon said firmly, as he tried to prop himself up. The pain was too intense and he fell against his pillows, a muffled agonized groan escaping his lips.  
"Beelzemon, are you alright?" Valeri asked in concern, looked up at him worriedly.  
"I'm alright." He drew in a long shaky and painful breath. He gave her a forced smile, hoping to calm her a bit.  
"See, this is why I wanted to stay."  
Beelzemon sighed. "I know, but you gotta go."  
Valeri sighed. "I really am going to miss you."  
"I am too."  
Valeri bent down and gave him a small kiss.  
Beelzemon smiled. "Ya know what sucks?"  
"What?" Valeri asked as she sat down beside him.  
"Those bastards messed up my tattoo."  
Valeri giggled weakly. "Oh, Beelzemon. Silly thing."  
Beelzemon chuckled weakly then coughed hoarsely. "Ow."  
"Oh, love, are you Ok?"  
"I'll be Ok. Hope that doc gets in here with those pills."  
No sooner did he say this than the doctor, which happened to be the one Valeri once had when she came to the hospital two years ago after the incident at the Digital World.  
"Well, hello. I see you're awake," the doctor said with a wavering smile as she walked over to the bed.  
"Yeah and in a hell of a lotta pain!"  
The doctor cringed at his tone. "U-um, well. I-I have some pills for you to take." She held the small plastic cup out to him.  
Beelzemon reached up and took the cup from her. He looked down at the two small white pills, then he glanced up at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Got any water? Or maybe beer?"  
"You're not allowed to have alcohol with the medication. But I can get you some water." the doctor said, turning to leave.  
Beelzemon snorted. "Shoot. And I was hoping ta finally get some booze." He folded his arms sulkily, slumping down.  
"Aww," Valeri cooed, giggling softly. "Poor, Beelzemon doesn't get his booze. I'm sure you'll get some when you get out of here." She leaned forward and very gently rested her head on his collarbone, trying to keep from touching his bandaged chest and stomach as she stretched herself out beside him.  
Beelzemon brushed his palm across her cheek.  
Valeri closed her eyes and smiled.  
"I'm really glad you're here, Val. I don't know what I'd do without ya."  
"Me either, except that I'd be very lonely."  
"I don't want you to be lonely or sad." Beelzemon said, resting his cheek against her hair.  
"I don't want you to be either."  
Beelzemon began to run his claws through her hair.  
Just then, the doctor returned with a bottle of water, Yuri, Ms. Shinshiju, and Xian. The two younger ones had two plastic bags apiece while Ms. Shinshiju had two paper bags.  
Valeri sat up quickly.  
"Hi guys. I brought lunch since I thought you two would be hungry."  
"Yes! I'm starving!" Beelzemon grinned. He tried to sit up, but was rewarded with searing pain. "Arrg! God f-mmph!" He bit his bottom lip to keep from finishing the nasty curse.  
"Beelzemon?!" Valeri cried, placing her hands on his arm.  
"I'm alright." Beelzemon grimaced.  
Ms. Shinshiju and the doctor rushed over.  
"Oh, my. You'd better take those pills."  
Beelzemon nodded weakly. "Yeah, ya think?"  
"I'm not surprised by how much pain he's in. The wounds that were inflicted upon him were very severe. I'm surprised he's even alive. We were barely able to take those blades from his chest, they were stuck tight and deep."  
"Yeah, 'cause that damn Spinomon stamped on me! Hehe, he got his own foot though!" Beelzemon grinned slightly.  
Valeri smiled weakly. "Well, we don't have to worry about them anymore. You can just work on getting better, alright?"  
"Like I told ya before, Val. Digimon heal fast. I'll probably be just fine in a couple days. This is the worst I've ever been hurt before, but it's alright." As Beelzemon spoke, he took the pills and a sip of water.  
"Honey," Ms. Shinshiju said, turning to her daughter. "You really should get changed. You've been in that outfit for almost two days now. It is quite dry and Beelzemon is just fine. No need to stay in here all the time now," She set the bags on the bed. "You're sister has some of your clothes."  
Valeri sighed. "Alright." She stood up and walked over to Yuri, who handed her one of the bags, then walked out of the room.  
"So," Beelzemon said when she left. "She stayed in here for two days watching over me?"  
"Yes," the doctor replied. 'She didn't go to sleep once. She was too afraid to. Too afraid that something would happen if she so much as left the room," the doctor explained. "She refused to leave when I asked. So I let her stay. 'Cause if you think I'm going to fight with a twenty year old, you got another thing coming."  
"She said she's going to college tamorrow. I made sure of it."  
Ms. Shinshiju looked at him with surprise. "You did? Why?"  
"'Cause. She needs to go. I don't want to be the reason why she delays what she's been wantin' ta do for awhile. So I talked her inta goin'."  
Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "That was nice of you. When you leave the hospital, then we can fix you up at home. Then maybe you could drop by the college for a surprise visit? I think both of you would like that."  
"That sounds good." Beelzemon clenched his teeth as he slowly sat upright.  
A few minutes later Valeri returned. She was wearing a clean black t-shirt and faded out denim jeans. She walked over and sat down beside Beelzemon. "So, what do we have here to eat?"  
Beelzemon shrugged. "Dunno."  
"I bought take out." Ms. Shinshiju replied.  
"Oh, that sounds good." Valeri said as she opened the bags, took out white foam containers, and set them on the bed. She handed one of them to Beelzemon then opened the other.  
The two started wolfing down the food. Valeri tried as hard as she could to act dignified.  
Ms. Shinshiju smiled and chuckled. "Looks like I was right. Well, I got the things you asked for. I'll be coming back tomorrow to pick you up so you can get your stuff and leave for college."  
"Alright, bye Mom." Valeri said as soon as she swallowed a mouthful of Lo Mien noodles.  
"Bye."  
Everyone walked out of the room, leaving the two to eat.  
After they finished, Valeri set the laptop up on the table beside Beelzemon's bed.  
"So, you remember how to use it?"  
"Yes. You taught me, remember?"  
Valeri smiled. "I know. Just wanted to double check."  
Beelzemon grinned slightly. He sighed. "Can't wait ta get out of here."  
"I know, beloved. But you can't leave yet."  
"I know. No fair."  
Valeri lay down on her back and stared up at the ceiling.  
Beelzemon looked over at her. He watched as her eyes closed and she breathed a sigh. "Val, ya goin' ta sleep on me?" he asked after a moment.  
"My eyes hurt, that's all." Valeri replied in a murmur.  
Beelzemon knew in other words that she meant yes. He smiled and rested his head against her shoulder. _Oh, well. She needs to rest. Being up for nearly two days, waiting for me to wake up. I knew I chose well when I fell for her._ He sighed contentedly and slipped his hand in hers.  
Valeri opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile spreading across her face. She tightened her grip on his hand. "You weren't kidding when you said that you'd never leave me, were you?"  
Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "Of course not! Val, I love you. I know I hurt you before but I'm trying to make up for it. I really am."  
Valeri flipped onto her side and put her hand on his cheek. "I know you are. You're trying very hard."  
Beelzemon sighed. "I still hate myself for what I did to ya."  
"I know, but like you said, you couldn't control yourself. But I was so afraid that you were going to leave me like you said, you were so ashamed. I'm glad you didn't, though. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Me either."  
Valeri closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm a bit nervous about going to college. I'm afraid I won't make any friends and be left out again, like when I was in high school."  
"Of course you won't be! You're gonna make friends." Beelzemon said reassuringly.  
"I hope so. That's one of the things that worry me." Valeri muttered, snuggling up against him.  
"You're gonna do great, sweetheart."  
"Hmmm…." Valeri mumbled sleepily.  
Beelzemon coughed as Valeri accidentally put some of her weight on his chest. He pushed her off slightly to relieve himself of some of the excess weight. Then he covered her up with the sheet and dropped off to sleep.

The next day Ms. Shinshiju dropped by to pick Valeri up along with her stuff. Valeri and Beelzemon exchanged goodbye kisses and last minute reassurance.  
"Don't worry, Val. It's gonna be alright. C'ya sometime soon."  
"Bye, love. Take it easy, don't push yourself alright?" Valeri said as she walked towards the door.  
"I won't. You shouldn't either. Bye!"  
"Love you!" Valeri said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Beelzemon's smile faded and he sighed. _Now, time for the loneliness ta set in._ He picked up the laptop and set it on his leg. _Lemme see here. What did she say about this thing? She said she had some games on here._ He put his chin in his hand as he figured out how to play one of the games.

Several days later Valeri was Instant Messaging Beelzemon as she worked on her Algebra homework.

_"So, how much longer will you be in the hospital?"  
"Not much longer. I'm actually goin' back to the house taday. Your mom said she'd help fix me up there."  
"That's great! How are your wounds?"  
"I got ta see some of 'em when they bandaged me again. It wasn't a pretty sight let me tell ya. The wounds were deep and even though I am a Digimon, they're still taking a long time to heal. So how's college treating you? Make any friends yet?"  
"Actually, yes. Skylar and Natasha."  
"Skylar wouldn't happen to be a guy now would it?"_  
Valeri giggled. "That's so like you." _"Yes. Now I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not getting any ideas, love."  
"Oh, alright. I wasn't actually gonna say that."_  
"Yeah, right Beelzemon. I know how you are." Valeri chuckled as she typed. _"Well I need to get going. Have to finish my homework. Besides, you need to rest. Bye, Beelzemon."  
"Bye, Val, Talk to ya soon."_

Valeri watched as a notice popped up, indicating that Beelzemon had logged out. She returned to her homework, not even bothering to close the window.  
There was a knock at the door. Valeri got up and answered it.  
Natasha stood in the doorway, smiling, her hands clasped behind her back. She wore a sleeveless dark green top that matched her eyes, and blue jean shorts with flip-flops. Her dusty black hair was put up in a ponytail. "Hi, Val!"  
"Hello, Natasha. What are you doing here?"  
"Just dropped by to say hi and visit. I'm bored."  
Valeri moved away from the door so Natasha could enter. "Oh, well. Come on in, I'm just finishing up my homework." She walked over to her desk and sat down.  
Natasha was watching her over her shoulder when she spotted the chat window open on Valeri's screen.  
Curious, she read it. "Who's Beelzemon? And what kinda name is that?" she asked when she finished.  
"It's my boyfriend's name, so please be nice."  
"Did he get hurt?"  
"Yes, terribly. But he's better now."  
"Well, that's good. Hey, what's this?" Natasha picked up a picture that Valeri had been coloring, so it was only half done.  
It was Beelzemon. He was leaning against a wall, thumbs tucked in belts and a smirk upon his lips. His tail was loosely coiled beside him and his jacket and shirt were off, showing off a detailed version of his tattoo.  
"Wow! What's this? Some kinda creature you made up?"  
"Nope. That's Beelzemon. Although I probably could've made it look a bit better. I think he's out of proportion. That's the first time I tried to draw him as he is instead of like a dragon."  
Natasha's jaw dropped. "So you mean that…this is your boyfriend?! Hell, he's hot! Even if he's not human. That's not fair! You get a sexy guy and I'm stuck with some stooge!"  
Valeri shrugged. "I can't help it. Besides, what's wrong with Yuki? He seems like a nice guy."  
"I wanna meet him!"  
"Sorry," Valeri said, shaking her head. "He can't come here. He's not supposed to, he needs more time to recuperate."  
"Awww, damn. Oh well," She set the paper on the table and sighed. "Classes start up in an hour. You wanna walk to class together?"  
"Sure. If you want to, in the meanwhile, play a game or something, my computer is free."  
"No thanks."  
"Well, just gimme two minutes and I'll be finished, and then we can go get lunch before going back to class."  
"Sounds like a good idea. I'm starved."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Well, there's a sandwich restaurant just up the street. We could go there."  
"Alright."  
Soon the two young women were at the restaurant eating their food. After they finished they went to their dorm rooms to pick up their books before walking off for the classrooms.  
As they were walking, Dagger came up to Valeri. He had a new batch of goons with him since the others were unable to go to collage. Dagger liked to harass Valeri, trying to get her to go out with him.  
"Hi, babe," he said. "Where you off to?"  
"Go away, Dagger," Natasha said, glaring at him. "We're going to be late. Just leave us alone."  
"Oh, why should I?' Dagger grinned at Valeri. "Your boyfriend's not here to protect you anymore, Val. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and go out with me already?"  
Valeri shook her head. "No. I'm staying with Beelzemon. You don't like it, talk to him about it, but I doubt you'd walk away from the conversation, if there was one."  
Dagger growled. He knocked the books from Valeri's hands and grabbed her wrists. "You little bitch! Fine, if that's the way you want it, well then."  
"Hey! Let go!" Valeri cried, struggling violently.  
Natasha rushed to help but was grabbed by two of Dagger's friends.  
Dagger grabbed Valeri roughly by her throat.  
"D-Dagger…please stop…." She coughed.  
Dagger cackled gleefully. "Aww, you want me to stop? Well, that's just too bad, babe. Go out with me then I'll stop." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger before yanking down hard on it, causing her to wince.  
"Why would you want me to go out with you if all you do is hurt me…? You'd never make a good boyfriend to anyone, except to someone who enjoys being hurt."  
"Oh, and you don't? Val, you are so stupid. Pretty, but stupid. But there's something about you that I like."  
Tears sprang in Valeri's eyes as Dagger caressed her face with his free hand, brushing his lips against hers. She tried to pull away but Dagger tightened his grip on her throat and pressed his lips harder against hers, bruising her lips, and causing her to whimper and shut her eyes.  
Natasha struggled violently. "Stop it! You're hurting her! Dagger, you idiot, let her go!"  
One of the two young men slapped Natasha brutally across the face. "Shut up!"  
"Ow!" She spat out a mixture of blood and spit, right on the guy's shoe.  
"Eww! She spat on me!"  
"Oh, quit yer whinin'!" Dagger snapped, glaring at him.  
The man cringed.  
Dagger turned his attention back to Valeri. "So, Val. What'll it be?"  
Valeri glared at him defiantly, trying to suppress her disgust and fight back the hot tears stinging her eyes.  
Dagger smirked. He started to say something but stopped. Valeri noticed that he was looking past her, eyes wide with terror. Suddenly he bolted, the others in close pursuit, all screaming with fright.  
Valeri watched them with confusion as she rubbed her bruised throat and wiped her hand across her mouth. She looked at Natasha and saw that she was staring at something wide-eyed. She turned around to see Beelzemon walking towards them, his face set in a frown. She ran into his outstretched arms. "Beelzemon!"  
Beelzemon grimaced at the impact, but forced a smile. "Hi, Val."  
They exchanged hugs and kisses before Beelzemon set her down.  
Valeri smiled, relieved. "I'm glad you came when you did."  
"Dagger, that bastard! I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill 'im!" Beelzemon snarled as he surveyed Valeri's bruised throat.  
"Beelzemon…violence doesn't solve anything."  
"So? It'll solve our Dagger dilemma. He's not going to hurt you anymore, Val. I'm gonna make sure of it."  
Valeri smiled sadly.  
Beelzemon leaned down and gave her another brief kiss before looking at Natasha. "Who's that?"  
"Natasha." Valeri replied as she looked over at her.  
"Looks ta me like they got 'er too."  
Valeri nodded. "Natasha! Come here!"  
Natasha walked over to them, not taking her eyes off Beelzemon as she came up beside Valeri. "Whoa, so this is Beelzemon huh? Wow! He really does look a lot like the picture!"  
"Picture?" Beelzemon looked down at Valeri quizzically.  
Valeri blushed lightly. "Um…well. I've been working on a picture for you…it's not a dragon. I thought I'd try drawing more human-ish things, so I thought I try it out with you first…."  
"And it turned out to look so awesome!" Natasha interjected excitedly.  
Beelzemon smirked. "Oh really? I wanna see it."  
"Alright. But I really have to go to class. I'll take you to my dorm room."  
Beelzemon shrugged, then winced slightly. "Fine with me."  
Valeri walked over to where her books were scattered and started picking them up. Beelzemon bent down to help but Valeri stopped him.  
"No, love. You shouldn't be doing that."  
"Why? I'm fine." He bent down and picked up one of the books, gritting his teeth. He straightened up quickly, exhaling through his teeth sharply.  
"See? I told you," Valeri said, taking the book from him. "Beelzemon. You need to take it easy. Those wounds aren't going to heal well if you keep stretching the skin."  
Beelzemon sighed. "That's what the doc said. But you're right. Come on. Let's get goin'." He took Valeri's hand and walked along beside her as she led him to her room.  
Valeri got Beelzemon set up in her room then went off to class with Natasha.  
Beelzemon was just settling down to take a nap when a knock came at the door. He opened his eyes. "Oh, what now?"  
He stood up and walked over the door, grumbling under his breath. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a young man with silver hair streaked with red highlights and sky blue eyes. He wore a faded out dark blue shirt and black shorts.  
Beelzemon watched as the young man's jaw dropped and a book dropped from his nerveless fingers.  
"What do you want?" Beelzemon demanded, putting on his scariest face as he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.  
The young man just stared, too frightened to do anything else.  
"Come on, ya little miscreant. Whatcha doin' here?" Beelzemon asked, his gruff voice softening slightly in spite of himself. He was quite taken by the fear in the boy's eyes.  
"I-I-I-I came to see…if Valeri c-could help me with…my…homework…." the young man managed to whisper.  
"Well, she's not here right now, she went to class."  
"Oh. Um, I guess I could come back later…." He picked up his book and turned to leave.  
Beelzemon reached out and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy jumped violently and turned to look at Beelzemon, the fear flickering in his eyes.  
Beelzemon unintentionally felt guilty at frightening the young man. "What's your name, kid?"  
"I-it's Skylar."  
Beelzemon nodded understandingly, pulling his hand away. "Valeri told me about you."  
The boy looked horrified. "She did? She said she wouldn't tell anyone! Oh God!" He bit his knuckle.  
"What are talking about?"  
Skylar looked up at him, tears filling his eyes. "She told you didn't she? Admit it!" he demanded.  
"Admit what? All she told me was that you two are friends. In addition, I'm gonna add something ta this. You even think about dating her, I'm gonna pummel ya!"  
Skylar sighed with relief. "Thank God!" He covered his face with his hand and let out a shaky laugh.  
Beelzemon was now completely confused. "What?"  
Skylar shook his head, removing his hand. "It's nothing. I just overreacted, that's all. Well, I'd better leave now. Tomorrow she isn't doing anything. I'll ask her then. Can you tell her I came by?"  
"Sure. If you want."  
"Thanks, I'll be back sometime in the morning."  
Beelzemon watched as Skylar walked down the hall and turned a corner, disappearing from view. _There's something…strange about that kid. He almost has the same kinda effect on me as Val does. Why is that? He's a guy and I'm a guy. But he as such pretty eyes…_ Beelzemon shuddered. _What the hell has gotten inta me?_ He shook his head and went back inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and slowly lowered himself down so that he was lying down.  
Later when Valeri returned, she saw that Beelzemon was awake and staring at the ceiling. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"  
"Sore and tired. Oh, yeah. Yer friend Skylar dropped by, said something about help with homework."  
"Oh, he did? Oh yeah! Duh. I told him I'd help with his homework. What did he say?" Valeri asked as she sat down beside him.  
"Said he'd be back in the morning."  
"Oh, alright. You didn't scare him too badly, did you?"  
"No! Of course not! I did no such thing!" Beelzemon folded his arms.  
Valeri gave him a skeptical look.  
"Alright, alright! I might have scared him just a bit."  
Valeri shook her head. "Beelzemon! You know better than to do that."  
Beelzemon shrugged. "So? I still think it's funny."  
Valeri smiled and kissed his cheek. She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, tomorrow I have one…two classes. But that's in the afternoon. So that means we can do something together tomorrow after I help Skylar, then after class I'll take you out to get something to eat."  
"Sounds like a good idea. But I really should get back soon. Yer mom's gonna be mad that I didn't come home first."  
"I know. But she'll understand."  
"Yeah." Beelzemon leaned over and kissed her neck.  
Valeri winced slightly. "Please don't do that. It still hurts."  
Beelzemon quickly pulled away. "Sorry."  
Valeri smiled at him. "It's alright."  
Beelzemon smiled grimly. "That's going to be the last time he hurts you, I promise. If he even tries to, I'm going to strangle him!"  
"Don't worry about it, Beelzemon."  
Beelzemon sighed. "Hmm, alright." He rested his head on her shoulder.  
"I think I have a good solution for your sore body. Why don't you take a bath? That should help a bit."  
"Yeah, gotta get cleaned up anyway. But you have to help, I can't move all that much."  
Valeri blushed deeply at the thought. "Alright." she said reluctantly.  
Beelzemon bit his lip as he realized exactly what he said. "You don't have to if it's too embarrassin' for ya, love. I ain't gonna make ya. Especially after what happened before…."  
"I know. I know. But I'll do it anyway, I want to help you anyway I can."  
"You're a big help just bein' with me."  
"But I want to do more. I'm tired of having to stand by and watch you fight. I don't want to end up losing you because you're trying to protect me. Maybe it would've been better if you had just found a female Digimon to be with instead of me," Valeri said sadly, fighting back her tears. "At least you wouldn't have to worry so much, and she'd be able to help you-"  
Beelzemon put his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. "Stop that right now! How could you even think that? Valeri, I love you for who you are. I don't mind having to protect you," He propped himself up on his elbow on his side, removing his hand. "I won't ever leave you, especially not for some stupid reason like that."  
Valeri looked at him in surprise. "Y-you won't?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"I promise." He leaned down and kissed her. A moment later, he pulled away and rested his head back on her shoulder.  
Valeri sighed and closed her eyes. "It's nice having you here. Too bad you have to leave."  
"It's alright, though. I'm here now at least."  
The two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Valeri awoke early and changed her clothes.  
When Beelzemon awoke, he found her busily working on some homework at her desk. He got up and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"  
"The rest of my Calculus homework. Today's my Calculus and Art classes. I need to get this finished."  
Beelzemon nodded. "Alright. I'll go start the bath water. I feel even worse than yesterday." he said as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"No. Let me do it. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Valeri said, standing up and following him into the bathroom. "Do you want bubbles, or no?"  
Beelzemon gave her a skeptical look, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." he replied as he watched Valeri run the bath water. He watched her for a moment, then walked out of the room.  
Valeri watched the bathwater until it was finished, then called for Beelzemon as she added the bubbles. When he walked in, Valeri saw that he had his jacket and gloves off and his shirt unzipped, revealing the bandages underneath.  
"Can you help get these off?" Beelzemon asked, pulling on one of the pieces.  
"Of course." Valeri replied, standing up and walking over to him. She helped to remove all his bandages, revealing the stitches on his body. After helping to get him undressed and in the tub, Valeri sat on the side, gently massaging his back with a washcloth.  
Beelzemon sighed with pleasure, trying to ignore the small stabs of pain that shot through him every time Valeri hit one of his stitches. Suddenly the Digimon's keen hearing heard a small, timid knock at the door. He groaned. "Oh, come on! He can't be here now; I was just getting my massage!"  
"Oh, it's alright, Beelzemon. I'll get him started, then come in here and finish. How does that sound?"  
Beelzemon heaved a sigh. "Fine."  
Valeri kissed his cheek before standing up and going to the door. The sight of Skylar looking very nervous and holding his book tight to his chest, greeted her. "Hello, Skylar."  
"H-hi, Val. Um, that guy from before wouldn't be here, would he?" Skylar asked, peering around her.  
Valeri gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes he is. I'm sorry he scared you yesterday, he likes doing that. Well come on in."  
Skylar bit his lip. "A-alright."  
Valeri put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry; he's not going to mess with you."  
Skylar nodded.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and a scream. "GOD DAMN IT!"  
"Beelzemon!" Valeri cried, running towards the bathroom.  
Skylar followed behind her.  
They walked into the bathroom, splashing through the water that now soaked the floor and Beelzemon's clothes, tainted with blood. Beelzemon was spread out in the tub, the shower curtain strewn over him, torn from where he had grabbed it. He was breathing heavily and spewing vile curses as he struggled to sit upright, his tail splashing water everywhere as it lashed about. Deep claw marks scarred the wall. The tub was full of bloody water and foam from the bubbles.  
Valeri rushed over and knelt beside the bathtub, ignoring the water soaking through her pants. "Beelzemon, are you alright? What happened?"  
"I was tryin' ta stand up, but my legs wouldn't let me and I slipped. Damn, I think I pulled out a couple stitches. Son of a bitch!"  
Valeri gave him a quick look over and saw that several stitches on his shoulder and near his sides had pulled apart, blood seeped out of the holes.  
Skylar stood transfixed, awed by the sight of the unclothed, angry Digimon thrashing about with pain and yelping as Valeri tended to his wounds._Wow, is this the guy that scared me yesterday? He's hot! Wow._  
Suddenly Beelzemon spotted Skylar. He glared at him. "What is _he_ doing in here? Get out! No reason for him to be in here." he muttered darkly, blushing lightly.  
"S-sorry!" Skylar apologized as he hurried out of the room. He sat on the bed and listened to the two's conversation. _What would it be like to be with someone like that? I bet it's wonderful._  
"Please don't be so mean, Beelzemon. I know you're angry because you're in pain, but please don't take it out on Skylar."  
"I know, I know. I just don't feel comfortable with him in here."  
"I understand, love. But please try to control your temper."  
"Alright, I'll try harder."  
A few minutes later Valeri walked out of the bathroom. "Well, he'll be alright. Now, what did you want me to help you with?"  
Skylar handed her his book.  
Valeri saw that it was Calculus. "Uh-oh," She looked up at Skylar and smiled thinly. "I can't help much with this. _But_," she added, seeing his look of disappointment. "I can look up a site that can."  
Skylar watched as she went over to her laptop and started typing something as she set his book down. He walked over and stood beside her.  
"There you go. This site can help with your homework. Just type in the problem and it will give you step-by-step instructions on how to solve it."  
"Wow! Thanks Val! You're a real pal."  
"You're welcome."  
Valeri went back into the bathroom to help Beelzemon while Skylar started on his homework.  
Valeri and Beelzemon walked into the room a few minutes later. Beelzemon was wrapped in a bathrobe and a towel, since the bathrobe was a little too small for him.  
"Try not to go into the bathroom unless you have to, I put towels on the floor to try and soak up the water." Valeri warned as she helped Beelzemon to sit down on the bed and get comfortable.  
"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."  
"Now, Beelzemon," Valeri said, turning to Beelzemon. "Would you like me to get you anything?"  
Beelzemon shook his head. "No, love. I'm fine." He gingerly leaned back against the pillow she had propped up.  
"Alright. I really should be getting off to class now. I'll see you soon," She gave him a swift kiss before walking over to Skylar. "You can stay here as long as you want. Beelzemon won't mess with you, isn't that right?"  
"Beelzemon smiled innocently. "Yeah. I won't, I promise. Too tired anyway."  
Valeri smiled, giving him a skeptical look. "Well, c'ya later, sweetheart," she said, walking towards the door. "I'll make you something nice in Art class. And when I get back, I'll fix you up the rest of the way."  
"Alright." After Valeri left, Beelzemon snuggled under the blanket and closed his eyes.  
Skylar looked up from his homework every now and again to look at the sleeping figure of the demonic viral. _He looks cute asleep, maybe I could talk to him when he gets up. I wonder…maybe he might go out with me. If he wants, he might leave Valeri, just maybe. He's just so cool!_

Valeri examined the picture she had drawn in Art class as she walked down the hall to her dorm room. _I'm sure Beelzemon'll love this!_ She reached her room and opened the door to see Beelzemon standing by Skylar as he was working on the laptop. He was completely dressed, the bathrobe and towel strewn on the bed. "Beelzemon! Honey, I'm back. How are you doing?"  
"Hi, Val. I was just watchin' Skylar. He was showing me how to play a game."  
"Oh alright, well I made this for you." She handed him the picture as she set her books down on the table.  
"Thanks." He examined the picture.  
It had him as a dragon, Valeri's favorite way of drawing him, standing next to a waterfall, a cave opening behind it. The sun was glistened off the water, making it sparkle like a diamond.  
"Wow!" Skylar said as he examined the picture.  
Beelzemon heaved a sigh.  
Valeri cocked her head to one side. "What's the matter, darling? Don't you like it? I'll make something better if you don't."  
"I do," Beelzemon said, setting the picture down on the table. "It's just; I have something to tell you."  
"Really? What is it?"  
Skylar and Beelzemon exchanged quick glances before Beelzemon looked at Valeri, sighing again.  
"Val, I don't know how best to say this, so I'll come right out with it. I…." He looked down at the floor, kicking the carpet and thrusting his thumbs in his belt. He was afraid of her reaction to his news. _I don't want to hurt her, but I need to tell her. Val, I'm sorry. I wish you would forgive me._  
"What is it, Beelzemon?" Valeri asked, walking up to him. "Come on, you can tell me, you know you can."  
"Val, I'm-I-"  
Valeri was confused by his hesitation; he wasn't the kind of person to hesitate to express his feelings. "Beloved?"  
"Don't call me that!" Beelzemon snapped, looking up at her.  
Valeri blinked in surprise at his tone and lowered her gaze. "S-sorry. I can't remember you having trouble with me calling you that before…I didn't mean to…." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, afraid she had upset him. Tears were gathering at the back of her eyes.  
"Well, now I do, so stop."  
Valeri nodded. "Ok, I'm sorry."  
"Valeri, I decided I'm breaking up with you."  
Valeri's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "W-what?"  
Beelzemon shrugged. "I'm breaking up with you."  
"B-but what about what you said last night? Or before? You said you wouldn't leave me, you promised! After all it took me to get you to stay the first time…did I do something wrong?" She bowed her head; tears trickled down her cheeks and nose onto the floor. _He doesn't want to stay with me anymore. I guess I'm not good enough for him._ This only made her cry harder. She clutched the hem of her shirt tightly.  
Beelzemon stared at her, crestfallen. "No. Please don't cry. I'm sorry; I thought that maybe you'd understand."  
"Understand?" Valeri looked up at him, her sadness giving sway to anger. "You inconsiderate bastard! You aren't sorry! If you were, you wouldn't be telling me this. You promised you wouldn't leave me, but that's exactly what you're doing! You lied to me!"  
Beelzemon stared at Valeri, too stunned to say anything, his jaw dropping slightly. Valeri had never cussed in her whole life; she always thought the words to be very vile. He knew he had really upset her if she was calling him such a foul name, he could almost see her heart shattering as she stood glaring at him through tear-filled eyes.  
Valeri bit her lip so hard that a thin line of blood trickled down her chin to mix with the fresh wave of hot tears. "So what does this mean? I'm not good enough for you anymore, hmm, is that it?"  
"Val…I'm doing this 'cause I've decided to try someone else." Beelzemon said ruefully, dropping his gaze slightly.  
"What? You heartless jerk. Fine I don't care. You can go with whoever the hell you want. Wait, who are you going with? What's her name?"  
"Umm…well. It isn't a girl." Beelzemon mumbled, blushing lightly.  
Skylar blushed deeply and looked away.  
"What? I didn't hear what you said." Valeri said, her eyes narrowing.  
"I said that it wasn't a girl." Beelzemon said softly.  
Valeri's eyes widened with shock. "S-so you're…telling me that…you're going out with a…guy? Oh, I bet I know who it is too," She glared hatefully at Skylar. "Traitor! I thought you were my friend!"  
Skylar ducked his head and lowered his gaze, shuffling his feet.  
"Don't be so harsh, Valeri."  
Valeri looked back at Beelzemon. "You hardly know him, you heartless bastard! Fine, whatever. You can go with him, not as if I care! You certainly don't," She folded her arms and looked away, muttering under her breath, upsetting herself even more. "After everything we went through. I gave you everything. I forgave you and tried to make you stay," She shuddered and sighed. "But of course, you don't care. I love you, I still do. Nothing could make me stop, not even if you raped me again," She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes before looking back at the floor sadly, tears spilling from under her closed eyelids. "Nothing could. You just don't love me anymore."  
Skylar looked at Beelzemon, shocked. "You did what?"  
"Val-"  
"No, shut up. Just get out. Go have fun with your new boyfriend."  
Skylar picked up his book just before Beelzemon pulled him away from the table.  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Valeri fell to her knees, weeping broken-heartedly into her hands, her anger having suddenly vanished, replaced by her sorrow and grief. She ended up crying herself to sleep. When she awoke, she was freezing and her hair was plastered to her face by the dried blood and tears. She got on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wished that Beelzemon were there to comfort her. She already missed him greatly. She couldn't help but wonder what Beelzemon was doing with Skylar. The thoughts made Valeri very depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Valeri's physical and emotional health declined dramatically. She didn't eat and barely slept, going through the day like a ghost, trying her best to avoid Beelzemon and Skylar. She didn't do anything in class but draw or sleep, which greatly worried her teachers.  
Mrs. Shane, her Calculus teacher, actually asked her to come down from her place to talk to her during class. "Valeri Shinshiju, will you please come down here?"  
Valeri silently got up and walked quickly down the stairs, passing by Skylar and Beelzemon, who were seated two rows below her. Beelzemon noted her hollow eyes and worn out expression.  
She walked over to the teacher. "Yes?"  
"My goodness, dear. You look terrible! What's the matter? You haven't been turning in your assignments for me or any other of the teachers. We're very worried about you."  
"I've been drawing." Valeri replied softly in a hoarse tone, her eyes lowered.  
"May I please see it?"  
Valeri shrugged half-heartedly. She went back to her place and got the picture then went back to the teacher and handed it to her.  
Mrs. Shane examined the picture. "My, my. You have quite an artistic ability, Miss Shinshiju. No wonder Ms. Mitsuki likes you so much."  
"Hmmm…."  
Mrs. Shane handed the paper back to Valeri. "Well, you can go back to your seat now. But please, try to pay attention."  
Valeri nodded her head slightly and returned to her seat.  
After class, Valeri was walking back towards her room when she spotted Beelzemon and Skylar ahead of her standing by the wall conversing. She quickly went down another hallway only to find herself face-to-face with Dagger.  
"Val! Come here!" he called. "Valeri!"  
Frightened, Valeri ran back the way she had come, passing the two people.  
Beelzemon watched her, confused, then looked back to see Dagger walking hurriedly towards them. He stepped out in front of him.  
"What do you think yer doin'?"  
"Get outta the way, freak!" Dagger snarled, looking past Beelzemon, watching Valeri. "You're lettin' her get away!"  
"You leave her be!" Beelzemon snarled into the boy's face.  
Dagger glared defiantly at him. "Oh, why should I? She's free now since ya broke up with her," He grinned viciously. "Besides. I need ta repay her for somethin'."  
Beelzemon's eyes flared up with anger and hatred. He pointed a finger menacingly at Dagger, the tip of his claw touching his nose. "You touch her, or even talk to her, I'm gonna rip you apart limb by limb!"  
Dagger scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a step back. "Whatever, just get out of the way."  
Beelzemon gashed his teeth together in anger and balled his fist. Without warning, he hit Dagger hard in the face, causing the boy to fall onto his back, crying out in surprise and pain, clutching his nose.  
Skylar watched speechless as Beelzemon straightened up and smirked. "Idiot. Come on, Sky, leave the jerkoff where he is. I hope like hell I broke his nose. He deserves it, the little snot-nosed scumbag."  
Skylar followed, slightly surprised. "Wow! T-that was awesome!"  
"Thanks. Come on, let's get back to your room, I'm tired."  
"Alright."

Several days later Natasha talked Valeri into going to the dance the college was having that night. She had picked out Valeri's outfit for her, a black long-sleeved shirt with silver flowers, black dress pants, and black low-heeled boots. She also put up her dishwater blonde hair in a ponytail with a dark blue scrunchie.  
Valeri sat in one of the chairs staring at her hands as she listened to the music and conversations between people.  
Natasha was dancing with her boyfriend, although she was trying to keep an eye on Valeri. "Poor, Val. She's so heart-broken."  
"What's the matter with her?" Yuki asked, looking over at Valeri.  
"Her boyfriend broke up with her. To go out with somebody else."  
"Aww, poor gal."  
"Yeah." Natasha said, resting her head against his chest.  
As Valeri listened to the music, she became more and more depressed, remembering the last dance she had gone to with Beelzemon and all the fun they had together. Suddenly "Only One" by Yellowcard came on.  
Valeri buried her face in her hands and began to cry silently.  
The song had been Beelzemon and Valeri's song; the one they had chosen at the first Valentine's Day dance they had together.  
Natasha saw this and went over to her. "Val, you Ok?" she asked as she sat down beside her.  
Valeri ignored her.  
Natasha put an arm about her shoulders comfortingly.  
Yuki walked over and sat on Valeri's other side. He put his hand on her back. "It's alright, Valeri. Please don't cry. Just forget about him. He's not good enough for you if he dumped you like that."  
Valeri shook her head. "No," She lifted her head, letting her hands fall to her lap. "I'm not good enough for him. I'm not good enough for anyone."  
"Don't say that! You're a good person that anyone would like to be around. If they don't, then that's their loss. Val, don't think so negatively about yourself, it only hurts you worse." Natasha said soothingly, giving her a comforting squeeze.  
Valeri leaned against Natasha, closing her eyes.  
Natasha looked at Yuki. "Maybe we should take her to her room."  
Yuki nodded in agreement and stood up.  
"Come on, sweetie. You need your rest." Natasha said as she pulled Valeri up.  
The two took Valeri up to her room and left her on her bed after talking to her for a bit.  
Beelzemon came up to her room sometime later. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Valeri lying curled up on the bed fast asleep.  
He walked over to the bed and knelt down so that he was eye level with Valeri. He listened to her hoarse breathing as he brushed strands of hair from her face. "Oh, Val. I didn't mean to hurt you so much," Beelzemon muttered, as he looked her over. He dried her face with a corner of the sheet. "I wish I could take it back. You probably hate me now. I'm so sorry. I do still love you; I just wish I could tell you." He sighed and covered her up with the sheet. He pulled away slightly when Valeri moved, touching his arm. He kissed her cheek before standing up. He walked to the door and, with one last look over his shoulder, walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Beelzemon and Skylar were out for a walk in the park when it began to rain suddenly, hard and icy. They started running as the rain beat down upon them.  
Not far up the path, Beelzemon's keen eyes spotted a large lump off to the side that he had never seen before.  
It was hard to make out through the blinding rain.  
Curious, he slowed down, as he got closer. "Hey, Sky. Look at that. What is it?" Beelzemon asked, pointing to the lump.  
Skylar came up beside him. He shrugged. "Dunno, let's go have a look."  
The two made their way over to the lump.  
As they got closer, Beelzemon gasped. "Oh, my God! It's Valeri!" He rushed over and knelt down in front of her.  
Valeri was lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood, which was being washed away from the rain that was battering her relentlessly, her clothes were torn, and her body bruised.  
Beelzemon gently picked her up and held her freezing body against him as he stood up. He was surprised by how light she was, like a feather. He always remembered her being much heavier from the times he had held her before. _Oh my God! Who did this to her? When I find out, they're dead!_ He looked down at Skylar. "Come on, we need to get her to the hospital, now."  
Skylar nodded. "Come on, I'll drive us there."  
Beelzemon nodded. Then the two took off running towards the dorms.

As Beelzemon and Skylar sat in the hospital room watching Valeri, who was lying in a bed with an IV in her arm and hooked up to several more devices, her breathing ragged, the doctor told them how bad she really was.  
"It isn't good."  
"But she'll be alright, won't she?" Beelzemon asked worriedly.  
"She'll be Ok. She's been raped and beaten to a pulp, but she has defensive wounds, so that means she was fighting them. But she also has Influenza. Being out in the freezing rain was probably what caused it. Apparently, she's also been in a terrible condition before any of this happened. Lack of nutrition has not helped at all, her body is so thin, and malnutrition is definitely evident. However, she'll be alright. We're putting antibiotics and nutrients into her via the IV. I'm afraid though that her psychological health isn't that great either and won't be, not after what's happened to her."  
"God damn it! If I had been there this wouldn't have happened! This is all my fault. I left her in the first place. I think I have a good idea who did it, Dagger you bastard! Just you wait, you're dead now! I shoulda hit ya harder," Beelzemon snarled, clenching his fist as he stood up. He looked down at Valeri. "Val, I promised that I wouldn't let him hurt ya again, I broke that promise as well. But I'm gonna make sure he never hurts you again." He turned and walked out of the room.  
"Beelzemon! No, don't do it!" Skylar called after him.  
"Shut up, Sky! I gotta do this."  
"But, Beelzemon!" He flinched as the door slammed shut.  
Skylar sighed and looked down at Valeri.  
Several hours later Beelzemon returned to find Skylar asleep in the chair. He sat down in the chair beside him, putting his head in his hands as he watched Valeri. Her chest rose and fell slightly, the only sign she was still alive other than the beeping from the device that measured her heartbeats and the occasional ragged cough. _Now you won't ever have to worry about Dagger again, Val. I made sure of it. But you said so many times before not to kill him, so if he's as strong as he thinks he is, he'll live. I hope he doesn't, but I don't want you to hate me because I killed him. I already gave you enough reason to be angry with me._

The next morning two detectives dropped by to question Valeri, but because she was still unconscious, they talked to Skylar and Beelzemon instead.  
"Did you see who attacked her?"  
"No. But I still know who did, his name's Dagger."  
"Dagger…hmm…" one of the detectives mused. He turned to his partner. "Isn't that the name of that kid we found strangled nearly to death in the park?"  
His partner nodded. "Yes. Luckily, he survived but just barely. The bruises on him. Wow! Someone or something strong had definitely inflicted those upon him," she said. "We were actually thinking the one who attacked Dagger had also attacked your friend."  
"Hell no! I'd never hurt Val like that!" Beelzemon said as he stood up.  
Both detectives looked at him, puzzled. "Huh?"  
"I'm the one that almost killed 'im. But I made sure to not choke him enough so that it would fully kill him. Though I wish it had. Damn bastard!" Beelzemon clenched his fist and jaw tightly.  
"So, you are the one who attacked Dagger, right?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Um," Both partners exchanged glances before he looked at Beelzemon. "Then you are under arrest for battery."  
As they walked up to him, one holding handcuffs, Beelzemon folded his arms. "I can go without 'em."  
"But it's procedure."  
"Don't care. I'm goin' without 'em or I ain't goin' at all."  
"Fine, have it your way."  
Skylar watched as the two detectives led Beelzemon away. "This is bad, really bad." He looked down at Valeri.  
Valeri slowly regained her senses an hour later. She grunted in pain as she tried to sit upright, pain coursed through her whole body viciously.  
"Valeri, are you alright?"  
"Huh?" Valeri looked to her side to see Skylar watching her intently, worry in his eyes. "S-Skylar? Where's Beelzemon? Shouldn't you be with him?"  
"Er, well…he was arrested earlier…they probably have him at the police station." Skylar explained hesitantly.  
"What? But why?"  
Skylar shrugged. "I dunno. Wait, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to get up."  
"I don't care!" Valeri said as she stood up, wincing from the pain that shot through her. "Hand me my clothes, please."  
Skylar handed Valeri her pants and shoes, looking away as she put them on.  
"Come on! You have to take me to the police station, now!" Valeri said as she walked towards the door.  
"No, wait, Val!" Skylar called as he leapt to his feet and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist when he caught up to her.  
She jerked her hand away, glaring at him. "Stop it!"  
"No," Skylar said. "You don't need to go to the station, you need to stay here and rest."  
"Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be with him instead of staying with me? You're his boyfriend now aren't you?!" Valeri demanded angrily, tears gathering at the back of her eyes.  
"Valeri…." Skylar paused, unable to think of anything to say.  
"That's what I thought. What does he see in you? What's so special about you that he left me, after all the promises he made and all I had to do just to make him stay before?! I wish Dagger had killed me, then no one would have to worry about me. How sick and sad I am, how depressed I am. I'm not worth caring about. I'm not worth anything to anyone!" Tears spilled from her eyes in hot waves and bile rose in her throat as it closed. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.  
Skylar hurried to her, throwing his arms around her in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Valeri. I'm so sorry. I was selfish. Hate me if you want. This is my fault. I'll take you to see Beelzemon."  
Valeri looked up at him through clouded eyes. "You-you will? Thank you. I'm sorry for my outburst. I couldn't help it."  
"I understand. Come on. Let's go." Skylar said as he stood up, pulling Valeri up with him.

When they arrived at the police station, an officer led them to the interrogation room. The two watched as Beelzemon and the male detective talked from outside the room, though they were unable to hear what was being said.  
"Tell me again why I gotta be in here?"  
"Because, you nearly killed Dagger. You are here so we can find out why."  
"I already told you idiots! He's the one that hurt Valeri, get it through your thick skull!" Beelzemon snarled. He was growing tired of being questioned for the same things repeatedly.  
"How are you so sure it was Dagger?"  
"Because, I can smell him. That bastard's stench was all over her. It was quite easy." Beelzemon replied, folding his arms.  
"How can we be so sure that it wasn't you who molested Valeri in the first place? You seem like a strong fella. Wouldn't be too hard for someone like you to force a defenseless girl into submission-"  
Something in Beelzemon snapped. He rose to his feet. "You bastard!" he snarled, grabbing the man roughly by his throat with both hands, shaking him violently. "You stupid idiot! You have no idea what I've gone through with her! Not one! Yeah, I hurt her like that once before. But it was an accident! You know what it feels like ta know you hurt the one you love, do you? No! It rips up your insides, tears you to pieces. Yet she begged me to stay, forgave me," He paused, suddenly realizing something. "Oh hell! That's right! She did," He released his hold on the man. "She did, after what I did to her. I don't think she will this time though," He dropped down in the chair, cradling his head in his hands. "Not this time."  
The man hurried out of the room, clutching his throat. "Oh my God! That guy's a maniac!"  
Valeri walked into the room while the other detective was busy taking care of her partner. She walked over to Beelzemon, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up at her in surprise. "V-Val? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you."  
Beelzemon looked away. "That was stupid."  
Valeri gasped softly. "But why?"  
"Because of what I did to you. If I hadn't have left, you wouldn't be in this condition. I don't know exactly why I did it. But I'm sorry."  
Valeri wrapped her arms around him. "You left me because I wasn't good enough for you, you wanted something different."  
Beelzemon was shocked by what Valeri was saying "No! Valeri, no. It's not that you weren't good enough for me; you're too good for me. You're such a wonderful person. I should never have left. But it's too late now. You probably don't want me back now."  
"Of course I do! I still love you. I do want you back. The question is, do you want to?"  
"Yes!" Beelzemon said, hugging her gently. "I miss you. I hate seeing you so depressed and upset every day. I see the way you avoid us. I was watching you the day of the dance. I wanted to talk to you but couldn't bring myself to do it, so I tried later but you were asleep."  
"What did you want to tell me?" Valeri asked curiously.  
"That I was sorry. That I still loved you. That I was considering coming back to you if you'd let me."  
"Of course. I never did get to apologize to you about before. You aren't inconsiderate. I was just so upset that that was just what came out. I regretted that later. I knew I hurt you by telling you that. So I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?"  
"What kinda question is that? Valeri, of course I do. I knew that you hadn't really meant it. I know how you are."  
Valeri sighed with relief but it was cut short when Beelzemon pressed his lips to hers eagerly, pulling her closer.  
Outside, Skylar watched them, feeling a bit sad, but happy all the same. "Well, least they're together."  
The two detectives halted when they saw the two.  
"What the?"  
"What is she doing? That guy's a threat! He might hurt her!" the man cried, starting towards the door.  
The woman caught him by the arm, shaking her head. "No, leave them be. He isn't going to harm her."  
"But-"  
"No!" the woman said sternly. "Come on, we need to file a case against Dagger. The forensics just came in. He did rape her."  
"Oh! Alright then. Hey kid, what are you doing here?"  
"Who me? Oh, I uh, I'm with Valeri and her friend." Skylar replied.  
"Oh, I see." the man said as he walked away.  
Skylar returned to looking at the two, who had pulled away.  
Beelzemon walked out of the room, Valeri in his arms. "Sky, could you take us back ta the hospital?"  
"Sure!" Skylar replied happily.  
"So, you aren't mad?"  
"Huh? No! Not at all! You two deserve each other. I can always find someone else."  
Beelzemon sighed with relief. "That's good. Come on, let's git goin'. Val's falling asleep on us."  
"Follow me, my car's outside."

At the hospital, Valeri was put back in her bed while the doctor and a nurse attended to her. Beelzemon stayed with Valeri while Skylar went back to the college so he could attend his classes for that day. Ms. Shinshiju and Yuri came by for a visit.  
"So, how are you, honey?" her mother asked as she sat down in a chair beside the bed.  
"I'm Ok. It's not so bad, now." She smiled up at Beelzemon.  
"Well that's good."  
"When do we go home?" Yuri whined. "I have a date with Xian in an hour."  
"Be quiet! I don't want to hear about your date!" Ms. Shinshiju snapped, glaring at her oldest daughter. "Your sister is more important than your damn date!"  
Yuri blinked in surprise then frowned and looked away, grumbling under her breath.  
Beelzemon chuckled. "Your mom's a bit agitated, doncha think?" he asked Valeri.  
Valeri smiled and giggled then winced. "Yeah. She gets that way sometimes." She stifled a cough.  
"You Ok?"  
Valeri nodded, but continued to cough hoarsely, making her body shake. Beelzemon rubbed on her back until she finished.  
"It's Ok, Beelzemon. A person with Influenza coughs like that." Ms. Shinshiju explained.  
"Oh. I've never been sick before, so…." Beelzemon shrugged.  
"I see."  
Valeri leaned against Beelzemon, her eyes drooping. "I'm going to sleep," she muttered. "Night."  
"What did she say?" Ms. Shinshiju asked.  
"She's going to sleep." Beelzemon explained, looking over at Valeri's mother.  
"Oh, then we'd better leave so she can. Come on Yuri!"  
"Yes! Finally! Bye, Beelzemon!" Yuri said as she hurried out of the room, her mother trailing behind her, shaking her head.  
Beelzemon sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have a weird sister, Val."  
"Yeah, I know…."  
Beelzemon slipped his arm across Valeri's back, pulling her closer. "Sleep now."  
Valeri sighed and slipped into slumber.

Several days later Valeri was sitting at the witness stand in the court. The trial had been going on for two days with other witnesses like Dagger and now it was Valeri's turn to be questioned since she felt better.  
Unfortunately, Valeri never liked being the center of attention and the questions were rather upsetting her.  
Beelzemon was watching her from the back of the courtroom while her family sat on the bench behind the left front table, his anger growing at the attorney questioning Valeri.  
Michael and his family sat on the bench behind Dagger and his lawyer, who were sitting at the other front table while they watched.  
"So, Valeri. Can you tell us exactly what happened?"  
"D-do I have to?" Valeri asked quietly.  
"Please answer his question," the judge said to Valeri. "It's alright."  
"Ok," Valeri took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking up. "Well, I went to the park to take a walk…."  
As Valeri continued, Beelzemon saw that she was becoming more and more distressed, wringing out her shirt nervously. _This isn't right. They're really upsetting her with this. I'm gonna haveta interrupt or she's gonna break. My poor darlin', this is my fault._  
"…Dagger came up behind me and grabbed me…he wrestled me down and…." Valeri bit her shirtsleeve, tears trickling down her cheeks. She shut her eyes.  
"Come on, please finish."  
Valeri shook her head. "No, please…I don't want to."  
"Please finish, Valeri," the judge urged quietly.  
Valeri shook her head and buried her face in her sleeves to hide her tears.  
That was the finally straw for Beelzemon. "That's enough!" he said as he walked to the front.  
"Excuse me sir, please sit down!"  
"No! Yer upsettin' her, leave her alone!"  
"That's quite enough! The judge said to sit down, now!" a police officer said as he stepped in the way of Beelzemon, his gun drawn.  
Beelzemon stopped. He bared his fangs at the officer. "And what do you think yer gonna do about it?"  
"Don't make me shoot you!"  
Beelzemon snorted. "Hehe. That's stupid. Let's see if ya like this!" He drew his gun and fired.  
Everyone jumped and screamed at the gunshot except for Dagger, who merely crossed his arms and smirked.  
The officer gasped as his gun flew from his hand.  
Beelzemon caught the gun in mid-air, crushing it in his hand and tossing it away as he put up his own gun. He walked over to Valeri, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Valeri? Val you alright?"  
Valeri looked up at him. "Beelzemon? What did you do?"  
"I just scared 'em a bit. It's Ok."  
Valeri threw her arms around his middle, pressing her face in his stomach. "I don't want to do this."  
Beelzemon stroked her hair soothingly, putting one arm around her shoulders. "I know. They aren't gonna mess with you anymore. Alright?"  
"Thank you."  
Beelzemon hugged her, pressing his face in her hair. "Everything's gonna be alright, love."  
Everyone was watching the two with surprise, except for Dagger, who shook his head in disgust. "Well ain't that cute? Can't stick up for yourself, Val? Gotta have your boyfriend do it for you? That's just pathetic. You're a stupid wretched creature."  
"Shut up!" Beelzemon snarled, turning to face Dagger. He pointed a warning claw at him. "You stupid little twerp! You'd better stop right now!"  
"Or what? You're gonna shoot me? Ohhh, I'm soo scared! You're supposed to be a viral Digimon, meant to kill without remorse and cause pain. Yeah right! You couldn't kill a fly!" Dagger burst out laughing.  
Beelzemon took a step towards Dagger, seething with anger that made his whole body shake. His eyes lit up with hatred. "You! You little bastard! Damn you! I should have killed you in the first place! Now I really will!" He hurled himself at Dagger, whose eyes widened in surprise.  
"Ahh!" Dagger screamed as Beelzemon landed on the table, breaking it as he attempted to grab his throat.  
"Beelzemon, no!" Valeri cried, jumping to her feet and rushing over to them. "Please stop! Don't kill him."  
"This time, I ain't gonna listen, Val. Sorry, but he deserves it!" Beelzemon grunted as he shook Dagger violently. "You stupid little bastard! You think it's fun ta hurt people? I found out it's not quite as much fun as hurtin' scum like you who pick on the weak and defenseless."  
Valeri covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God!"  
"Someone stop him, now!" the judge cried.  
Another police officer ran up, pulling out his gun.  
"No!" Valeri screamed.  
The police officer fired. Beelzemon screamed and fell as the bullet struck him in the shoulder. Dagger sat up, rubbing his throat and coughing.  
"Beelzemon!" Valeri rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" She pulled him up by his arm, wrapping her arms around him.  
Beelzemon clutched his injured shoulder. "Yeah, that hurt!" He pulled the bullet from his wound and threw it at the officer who had shot him.  
The officer took a step back so that the bullet fell at his feet. "My God!"  
"Why don't we just leave?" Beelzemon suggested.  
"Yeah." Valeri said, wiping the blood trickling from his wound with her wet shirtsleeve.  
Beelzemon glared down at Dagger, who was getting to his feet. "You were lucky."  
"Huh, as if!"  
Beelzemon clenched his fist. "Don't push it. Or I will blow your head off!"  
"Come on!" Valeri urged, tugging on his arm.  
"Yeah. I'm comin'."  
"Wait, you can't leave! Court hasn't been dismissed yet!" the judge cried, standing up.  
"Guess what? Court dismissed. Now leave us the hell alone." Beelzemon said over his shoulder as they walked towards the entrance.  
Ms. Shinshiju and Michael stood up and followed them. Beelzemon and Valeri paused outside and sat down on the front steps.  
"How's your shoulder?"  
"It's fine." Beelzemon said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"You really shouldn't have attacked Dagger like that, sweetheart."  
"I know, I know. But he still deserves what he got."  
Valeri put her arms around his middle, resting her head against his arm. "I actually have to agree with you just a bit. But you still have to control your temper."  
Ms. Shinshiju put her arm around Michael's shoulder. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go back inside. Your mom's waiting for you."  
"Uh-huh, Ok." Michael watched the two over his shoulder as they walked back inside. His jaw clenched and he looked away when he saw Beelzemon kiss Valeri on the cheek. _Stupid creature! He doesn't deserve her._

After a while later, Ms. Shinshiju drove Valeri back to the college dorm building, making sure to take Beelzemon home with her, much to his irritation. He ended up sneaking back to the college after telling Ms. Shinshiju he was going out for a walk.  
Valeri was surprised when she answered the door to see Beelzemon in the doorway. "Beelzemon? But I thought you went home with Mom."  
"I did. But only 'cause yer mom made me, so I'm back here. I wanna stay with you, to make up for before."  
"Oh, alright."  
"Um, I was wondering. You remember that bath I didn't get ta finish?"  
Valeri smiled. "Yes. You want me to start one?"  
"No, I can do it myself. I know you need ta work on your homework."  
"Yeah, hehe…" Valeri turned to look at the books piled on her desk. She looked back at Beelzemon. "You aren't kidding. Well, I'll be in there when you're ready, alright?"  
"Yup." Beelzemon said as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention. Natasha is coming by to help with my homework."  
"Fine. Not as if I care. I'll be in the bathroom." He closed the door.  
Valeri sat down and continued with her work, listening to the running water.  
Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Valeri called.  
Natasha walked in. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a butterfly on it and denim pants with her tennis shoes. "Hey! I'm here to help, Val. Hey, what's that noise? You starting bath water?"  
"Actually no. That would be Beelzemon. He is though." Valeri explained.  
"Ooooh! He is?" Natasha giggled. She eyed Valeri curiously. "You wouldn't be joining him?"  
Valeri blushed deeply, stammering her reply. "What? N-no! I-I-I'm just going to…to…do my homework and…err…."  
Natasha giggled into her hands. "You get embarrassed easily."  
Valeri dropped her gaze. "Yeah, I know."  
"Val!" Beelzemon called.  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Come 'ere, please!"  
Valeri sighed happily. She smiled at Natasha. "I'll be right back," She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Yes?" she asked Beelzemon, who was sitting up to the top of his stomach in foamy, steaming water.  
"Can I have my massage now?"  
"Of course." Valeri walked over and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She picked up the washcloth and, after wetting it in the foamy water, began gently rubbing his back.  
Beelzemon sighed pleasurably and leaned forward slightly. "Ahh, man that feels nice."  
Valeri smiled. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder. Beelzemon turned his head, planting a kiss on her cheek before she could pull her head away. Valeri draped one arm over his shoulder and wrapped the other across his chest, clasping her hands together as she returned the kiss lovingly.  
Natasha was busy playing a game on Valeri's laptop when she walked in. "Hey, Val. You sure took awhile. Wanna start on your homework now?" she said as she looked up at Valeri.  
Valeri sighed. "Yeah, sure." She sat down at her desk after Natasha stood up.  
The two worked on Valeri's homework as they conversed.  
"So, you goin' back to classes tomorrow?"  
"No. I'll go back the day after tomorrow, that way I can finish all this work."  
"Smart idea. I'm really glad that you're alright and back with your boyfriend."  
"I am too. His heart is in the right place, but he has a temper and wild spirit. Even so, I still love him."  
"You deserve all that he gives you, all the good I mean. You know."  
Valeri smiled. "Thank you, Natasha. I don't think I could have found a better friend than you."  
Natasha put her arms around Valeri's shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. "Oh, thank you Valeri! That means so much to me."  
Valeri returned the hug. "You're welcome."


End file.
